Les lettres d'Hestia Dolohov
by ZoeWade
Summary: Hestia raconte à sa jeune sœur Ismée sa vie, ses choix, ses combats, ses souffrances et surtout, les raisons qui ont poussé la fille d'un pacifiste traître à son sang à s'enrôler en tant que mangemort. L'histoire de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort à travers les yeux d'une mangemort.
1. Prologue

**Coucou les lecteurs!**

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle (et première) fiction Harry Potter: _Les lettres d'Hestia Dolohov._

_Résumé:_

Hestia raconte à sa jeune sœur Ismée sa vie, ses choix, ses combats, ses souffrances et surtout, les raisons qui ont poussé la fille d'un pacifiste traître à son sang à s'enrôler en tant que mangemort. L'histoire de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort à travers les yeux d'une mangemort.

**Prologue**

_Cher Ismée,_

_Les mots griffonnés sur du papier n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il n'y a malheureusement plus d'autres moyens._

_Comme j'aurais aimé être avec toi, te voir grandir, t'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard express, te voir devenir une brillante sorcière et une belle jeune femme, mais il en a été autrement. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai fait a toujours été dans ton intérêt, même si pour l'instant, je ne peux qu'imaginer la haine et la colère que tu éprouves à mon égard._

_Je t'ai privé de ce qu'il y a avait de plus important pour un être humain, j'ai fais ce choix à ta place, pensant que j'agissais pour ton bien, pour ta sécurité. Lorsque j'ai su ce qui allait m'arriver, je n'avais plus qu'une semaine, une semaine pour remplir mon dernier devoir en tant que grande sœur, tu as le droit de connaître la vérité, aussi affreuse et abominable fut-elle : tu as le droit de connaître la vie de cette étrangère qui prétend être ta sœur…en espérant que ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire ne te fasse pas totalement oublier à quel point je t'aime. _


	2. La grandeur des débuts

J'avais neuf ans lorsque nos parents sont morts, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Nous avions toutes deux était recueilli par Mrs Hurst, notre tante moldu qui possédait Bloomfield, c'était un très beau domaine où elle cultivait des fleurs que lui rapportait Mr Hurst de ses nombreux voyages en Asie.

Avec un nom pareil, la vie chez Mrs Hurst ne pouvait être qu'agréable pourtant, j'avais vécu chez elle les pires six mois de mon existence. Elle avait acceptait de nous prendre avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont on pouvait s'attendre d'une vieille veuve maniaque, riche et avare. Loin de me témoigner l'affection d'une tante, ou juste celle que l'on devait à un enfant ayant récemment perdu ses parents, elle s'évertuait à me rabaisser devant tout le monde et surtout devant ses enfants en me rappelant à quel point j'étais stupide, maigre et laide.

Mrs Hurst avait trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon. Charlotte et Caroline, âgées de quatorze et douze ans étaient capricieuses, sottes et superficielles. Souvent, elles repoussaient leur promenade dans le parc à l'heure où je récurais le sol de l'entrée, imprimant de leurs souliers boueux le carrelage miroitant. De temps à autre elles sortaient de la salle de musique pour m'observer du haut des marches nettoyer de nouveau en ricanant.

Pendant que les autres enfants étudiaient ou s'amusaient, j'aidais les employés de maison dans leurs corvées. Mrs Hurst leur avait interdit de me témoigner une quelconque marque de sympathie car cela m'aurait conforté dans mon attitude de jeune hypocrite, la plupart se montrèrent affreusement obéissants. Heureusement, il y avait Polly, la cuisinière qui m'aimait bien même si elle me trouvait « un peu sauvage et emportée », elle me donnait les taches les moins pénibles et me laissait toujours quelques biscuits et un verre de lait lorsqu'elle donnait leur goûter aux enfants de Mrs Hurst.

C'est alors que mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester. Malgré les nombreuses remarques des employés de maisons et les plaintes répétées de ses enfants, Mrs Hurst faisait la sourde oreille, admettre mon anormalité l'aurait obligé à m'envoyer en pension et à débourser plus que nécessaire pour une méchante et ingrate petite orpheline. Plus ces phénomènes inexplicables se produisaient, plus ses punitions devenaient cruelles et excessives. Un jour alors que je balayais la cuisine, j'entendis les enfants parler de moi dans le jardin, il se moquait de notre famille, Caroline avait osé dire de notre père que c'était un ivrogne et qu'il s'était suicidé parce qu'il ne pouvait plus subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Un instant plus tard, Caroline se trouvait à terre, une main sur sa joue écarlate, la lèvre en sang et moi j'écumais de rage, le souffle court, j'en avais assez de ces insultes et de ses humiliations quotidiennes. Cependant, mon geste me coûta extrêmement cher. Je n'avais jamais vu Mrs Hurst aussi en colère. Sitôt que les enfants l'avaient prévenu, elle me tira par les cheveux et m'entraîna vers le coin le plus sombre de la maison, la cave.

—Non, non je vous en supplie arrêtez, vous me faites mal !

—Silence petite sotte, si votre mère a fauté dans votre éducation, je me chargerais personnellement de corriger votre caractère.

Tout en me parlant, elle me secouait violemment par les épaules, je lui mordis la main.

—Ah ! Comment osez-vous, petite sauvage !

Elle me gifla du revers de la main et son alliance entailla ma joue. Lorsque je vis le sang sur mes doigts, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps.

—Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi, comme un tigre affamé? Vous n'avait eut que ce que vous…

Une lampe éclata, bientôt suivit par toutes les autres. Nous étions dans la gallérie des iris. C'était un long couloir parcourut de large porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin où Mrs Hurst aimait prendre le thé en compagnie de ses amies.

Plongée dans une semi-obscurité, je distinguais à peine le profil de ma tante, se tenant la tête entre les mains pour se protégé des débris, je l'entendais me crier d'arrêter.

—C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Tu es un monstre, tout comme ton père !

Elle s'apprêtait à me frapper encore et la première porte fenêtre explosa, provoquant un fracas assourdissant, la puissance du choque faisait voler les débris de verre et de bois dans tous les sens.

Non, ne t'approche pas de moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant de sa démarche boiteuse vers la porte du fond. A mesure que j'avançais, les fenêtres éclataient sur mon passage. La domination est une sensation grisante et dangereuse, j'avais l'impression qu'un immense pouvoir parcourait mon corps, déferlait dans mes veines, électrisait ma peau jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je me sentais puissante, je me sentais invincible…et j'adorais ça.

La dernière fenêtre éclata au visage de ma tante avant qu'elle n'atteigne le loquet de la porte. Elle tomba à terre en criant de douleur. Elle leva vers moi un visage en sang, me suppliant d'épargner sa vie.

Je t'en pris, Hestia…

Navrée ma tante, mais quelqu'un se doit de _corriger votre caractère…_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire, mais ce dont j'étais sure, c'était que voir la terreur déformer le visage ensanglantée de Mrs Hurst me procurait un plaisir transcendant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu crier leur maîtresse et le vacarme des explosions, les domestiques s'étaient précipités dans la gallérie des Iris. Ils m'avaient empoigné et ramené dans ma chambre où je passai la nuit attachée au lit, pieds et poings liés. Le lendemain, je quittais Bloomfield pour un orphelinat situé au cœur de Londres, Le _Wool's Orphanage, _unbâtiment inquiétant et carré entouré de grilles. Le chauffeur de Mrs Hurst connaissait personnellement Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'établissement qui avait accepté de me prendre. Même choquée et blessée, notre tante ne perdait jamais le nord lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent et un orphelinat était beaucoup plus économique et pratique qu'une pension. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu être enfermé dans un couvent à subir je ne savais quel torture pour faire sortir le supposé démon qui m'habitait.

—Que va-t-il advenir de ma sœur ? Avais-je demandé à Polly le matin en préparant ma petite valise.

—Mrs votre tante a décidé de la garder.

Mon départ me rendait à la fois heureuse et bouleversée. Pendant les six mois que j'avais passé à Bloomfield, je voyais avec soulagement, ainsi qu'une fugace pointe de jalousie l'attention qu'elle te témoignait. Si je te raconte tout ceci, ce n'est absolument pas pour flétrir l'image que tu as de notre tante, elle a toujours été très bonne envers toi : elle jouait avec toi, t'habillait de dentelle blanche et jaune, faisait très attention à ton alimentation et te gardait toujours prés d'elle lorsqu'elle avait des invités.

Au début, j'ignorais les raisons de l'affection qu'elle te portait, autant que celles qui l'ont poussé à me haïr, je me contentais d'être heureuse pour toi, je craignais de ne pouvoir combler le manque qu'avait laissé mère et Mrs Hurst semblait bien s'acquitter de cette tache.

Je me demandais si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de te revoir et si à ce moment, tu me reconnaîtrais. Ça me semblait peu probable, au moment où je quittais Bloomfield, tu faisais à peine tes premiers pas. Malgré tout, tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit, je pensais à toi tout le temps, lorsque j'étais heureuse comme quand j'avais du chagrin.

En franchissant le portail du domaine, j'étais convaincu qu'un jour, je reviendrai à Bloomfield pour te reprendre, tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait en ce monde, je n'avais plus qu'une obsession, c'était de nous réunir à nouveau et à dix ans, tu penses bien que je n'étais pas consciente de tous les obstacles que j'aurais à affronté.


	3. La visite de Dumbledore

L'orphelinat Wool's n'était pas le lieu le plus joyeux pour passer son enfance, mais j'étais reconnaissante de ne plus être traitée en esclave.

A Bloomfield, Charlotte et Caroline ne me laissaient jamais approcher de la bibliothèque alors que leurs lectures se cantonnaient aux catalogues des couturières ou aux invitations aux soirées mondaines.

La bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, bien que maigres constituait pour moi un véritable enchantement. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier et je m'étais découverte une passion pour l'histoire et les mathématiques.

Comme les pensionnaires étaient libres de sortir, j'avais pris l'habitude de flâner dans les rues de Londres des heures durant. La ville était une découverte pour moi qui avait toujours vécu à la campagne. Avec nos parents, nous avons souvent voyagé en Europe mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rappeler. Depuis que Grindelwald était monté en puissance, père voyageait seul pour son travail et nous restions avec mère en Angleterre, dans une petite ferme au cœur de la campagne. Quant au domaine des Hurst, il se trouvait dans le Yorkshire mais il n'avait rien à voir avec notre ferme, c'était l'édifice le plus impressionnant de la région.

A Londres, c'était différent, il y avait beaucoup à voir. J'avais parfois la curieuse impression d'être suivie. Ce sentiment m'accompagnait partout dés que je quittais l'orphelinat, le sentiment que des yeux me suivaient, que des pas martelaient le sol au même rythme que les miens mais curieusement, je ne sentais aucune menace.

A l'orphelinat, les autres me voyaient comme une enfant triste, silencieuse et solitaire. Je n'étais pas d'un caractère très sociable, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Mrs Hurst avait tout fait pour que les autres enfants me fuient, ou bien était-ce parce que je me savais différente des autres.

Ma seule amie était Agnès Bret, une belle fille aux cheveux blonds, aux joues rondes et à la douce naïveté. Lorsque l'orphelinat nous emmenait en vacances dans une ville côtière, je me retirais sous les arbres pour lire, les autres enfants jouaient non loin.

Un jour, Agnès faillit se faire attaquer par un serpent. Je me suis précipité vers lui et je lui ai simplement dit :

—Ne lui fait pas de mal !

A ma surprise, le serpent se tourna vers moi, m'observa quelques instants avant de glisser dans la direction opposée et de disparaitre dans les buissons.

—Comment fais-tu ça ? Me demanda-t-elle, l'air ébahie.

—Comment je fais quoi ?

—Comment tu…tu lui as parlé ?

—Je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas te faire de mal, expliquai-je comme l'évidence même.

—Je t'assure que non, tu lui parlais dans une autre langue…on aurait dit un sifflement, comme un serpent.

Ca semblait fou mais c'était vrai, je parlais au serpent. Je tentais d'apprendre à Agnès, elle reproduisait les mêmes sons que moi mais le serpent n'obéissait qu'à ma volonté, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas sorcière.

Même si je savais qu'elle comprendrait, je n'avais rien dit à Agnès à propos de mes pouvoirs magiques, j'ai vécu dans un environnement où la peur des moldus envers les sorciers les poussait au mépris et à la cruauté, j'avais peur qu'en apprenant la vérité qu'Agnès me fuit, je crois que je n'avais pas le courage de voir une autre personne me repousser.

Désormais, je passais tout mon temps en compagnie d'Agnès. On jouait aux cartes, on se promenait ensemble et je devais reconnaitre que la vue de toutes ces choses exposées dans les vitrines et qu'on ne pourra jamais s'offrir était plus supportable à deux. Le soir elle me brossait les cheveux et moi je je lui racontais des histoires.

J'avais passé deux ans à l'orphelinat. L'été de mes onze ans, je reçus la visite d'un homme à la longue barbe grisonnante étrangement vêtu, c'était un sorcier, je le sus à la première minute.

—Bonjour Hestia, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il en prenant place sur l'une des deux chaises de la pièce.

—Vous êtes de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit.

—C'est exact, je vois que tu es bien renseignée, à présent, sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?

Père m'avait parlé de Poudlard, quoique très vaguement. Je savais juste qu'on y étudiait des matières comme la métamorphose et les potions, que le directeur s'appelait Armando Dippet et que les élèves étaient répartis dans quatre maisons dont Serpentard, celle où tous les membres de notre famille étaient envoyés.

—Vous venez me donner la lettre.

Son sourire s'élargit, il sortit de sa poche une épaisse enveloppe marquée du sceau de l'école, j'y lu mon nom, l'adresse de l'orphelinat ainsi que l'étage, le numéro de la chambre que je partageais avec Agnès et le lit de gauche où je dormais.

—Etant donnée ta situation familiale un peu particulière, je t'emmènerai au chemin de traverse et t'aiderai à te procurer tes livres et tes…

—Vous allez venir avec moi ? Dis-je en quittant ma lettre des yeux.

—Oui, si tu le…

—Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur.

J'étais sincèrement heureuse de la proposition de Dumbledore. Ça me faisait drôle de voir une grande personne me témoignait une attention particulière et j'étais contente de passer du temps avec un sorcier.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

—Mais professeur, comment vais-je faire pour payer tout ça, je n'ai pas d'argent.

J'eus peur qu'il me faille à nouveau demander de l'argent à ma tante, mon orgueil n'y survivrait pas.

—Tes parents ont eu la présence d'esprit de vous constituer, à ta sœur et toi, une petite réserve en prévision de vos études, j'ai ici la clef qui te permettra d'accéder au coffre en question, à Gringotts.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite clef en or massif qu'il me montra.

—Quand reviendrez-vous, monsieur ?

Dumbledore sembla surpris par ma question mais il me répondit en souriant.

—En ce moment, disons que j'ai…certaines obligations à l'étranger qui sont assez prenantes.

Je baissai la tête sans rien dire, ma déception était assez visible pour se passer de mot.

—Une semaine avant la rentrée.

Il se leva, remit son chapeau sur sa tête et prit la direction de la porte, je le suivi. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers moi, son sourire bienveillant toujours sur le visage et me dit :

—Bienvenu à Poudlard, Hestia Dolohov.

Je lui souris timidement et il sortit. Je décidai de le suivre discrètement dans le couloir. Je le trouvai en grande conversation avec Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat. Dissimulée à l'angle du couloir, j'écoutai leur conversation.

—…école semble montrer un intérêt particulier pour nos petits pensionnaires, professeur.

—Il semblerait, en effet.

—Et…comment va Tom ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

—Il va bien madame, merci de vous en soucier.

—Ah, répondit-elle, l'air perplexe. J'avais peur qu'il…enfin…

—Tom est le garçon le plus brillant qui ait jamais étudié dans notre école et jusqu'à présent, il a toujours fait preuve d'une tenue exemplaire.

—Formidable, déclara-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, enfin, c'était surtout Mrs Cole qui semblait gênée, elle regardait partout autour d'elle en lissant machinalement la jupe de son tailleur.

—Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne congé.

—Oh euh…oui, bien sur je comprends, vous devez avoir fort à faire.

—Ne vous dérangez pas pour me raccompagner, je commence à êtres habitué à ces lieux, dit-il avec un sourire, mais la perspective que Dumbledore devienne un habitué ne semblait pas autant réjouir Mrs Cole.

—Hé bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur.

—De même, Mrs Cole.

Et il partit. Je l'observai depuis la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le brouillard londonien. Je me demandais qui pouvaient bien être ce Tom. Dumbledore semblait l'apprécier mais pas Mrs Cole. Dans ma tète je m'imaginais un jeune garçon, timide et solitaire, un enfant que la vie n'avait pas épargné et qui se retrouvé du jour au lendemain à étudier dans une école de magie. Je me demandais si j'allais faire sa connaissance, sans me douter que notre rencontre allait ravager l'équilibre du monde magique.


	4. Le cadeau de Mr Olivander

**_Avant d'entamer ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier ma première reviweuse:_**

**Lizzs_: merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir et je ne te cache pas que ça m'a grandement stimulé pour poursuivre mes publications. En ce qui concerne les commentaires ce n'est pas surprenants^^ C'est toujours un peu compliqué avec les fics sombres, ce n'est pas un genre très populaire mais je continuerai à faire mon maximum pour vous offrir des chapitres de qualité, encore merci pour ton commentaire._**

**_Ce chapitre nous plonge pour la première fois au cœur du mystère qui entoure Hestia, soyez attentifs et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

L'attente du retour de Dumbledore me sembla interminable. Comme prévu, sept jours avant la rentrée il vint me chercher. Nous passâmes d'abord à Gringotts où Dumbledore me mena au coffre de nos parents. C'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'or, des pièces dorées empilées formaient des colonnes jusqu'au plafond, il y en avait assez pour qu'on ne manque de rien toute notre vie. Mère et père avaient pensé à tout, peut-être savaient-il déjà ce qui allait leur arriver et qu'on finirait par se retrouver seules.

Je remplis généreusement la bourse et nous quittâmes la banque pour le chemin de travers. Ce jour là Dumbledore fit preuve d'une infinie patience avec moi. Je marchais lentement et je m'arrêtais devant chaque boutique, chaque étale, chaque magasin pour observer les articles et le bombarder de question. Il dut presque me traîner de force hors de la ménagerie magique où je passai une bonne partie de la matinée à m'amuser avec les animaux.

Le choix de ma baguette fut fastidieux. Olivander était un homme étrange, lorsque les autres commerçants seraient agacés de me voir mettre leur boutique à sac sans trouver ce qu'il me fallait, il semblait plus excité à chaque baguette qui ne me correspondait pas.

—Une jeune demoiselle qui sait ce qu'elle veut, dit-il en reprenant sa baguette, bois d'érable et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Pourtant à vous voir comme ça vous ne payez pas de mine, a-t-il déclaré, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres en s'engouffrant une nouvelle fois dans les rayons de la boutique. Même s'il n'était pas le premier à me dire que j'étais petite et chétive pour mon âge, ça remarque m'agaça et lorsqu'il m'apporta une nouvelle baguette, je ne me sentis aucunement coupable d'avoir presque mit le feu à son comptoir. Durant tout ce temps, Dumbledore était resté silencieux dans un coin de la boutique, un sourire bienveillant aux les lèvres.

—Je vois, je vois, marmonna-il en éteignant distraitement les flemmes. C'est une curieuse enfant que vous nous amenez là, Dumbledore.

—Je savais que cela vous intéresserait, Garrick.

Mais même l'enthousiasme du fabriquant de baguette avait ses limites et lorsqu'il repartit dans ses rayons, je voyais à son air perplexe qu'il commençait à être à cour d'idées.

—Voyons voir…ceci, 32.9 centimètres, d'une finesse étonnante.

Il me confia une boite poussiéreuse où était nichée une baguette noire au manche finement ciselée. Un sentiment étrange me parcourut lorsque je la pris en main. Je fis le geste et toutes les bougies de la boutique s'allumèrent soudain.

—Prodigieux...oui, magnifique, déclara Olivander en riant à gorge déployée. Je désespérai de la voir un jour trouver son propriétaire…enfin, en l'occurrence _sa_ propriétaire.

J'interrogeai Dumbledore du regard, il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

—Que voulez-vous dire, Garrick ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Olivander emballait déjà ma prochaine acquisition.

—Je dis toujours à mes clients que chaque baguette est unique, mais il se trouve que celle-ci est exceptionnelle, j'y suis particulièrement attaché. Je l'ai fabriqué durant un voyage en Europe du nord où je suis tombé gravement malade, les guérisseurs disaient que j'étais condamné. Un soir alors que la fièvre me rongé dans mon lit, j'eu la visite d'un étrange oiseau au plumage du blanc le plus pur, il me regarda longtemps dans les yeux et à mesure que le temps passait, je sentais mes forces me revenir. J'aurais pensé à un rêve si le lendemain en me levant je n'avais trouvé au pied du lit une de ses plumes…et j'étais guéri, c'était un miracle ! Alors je décidai de faire honneur à cette créature qui se révéla être un Caladrius, un oiseau mythique très rare possédant de grands pouvoirs de guérisons. Je cherchais longtemps parmi les bois les plus rares et les plus précieux celui qui correspondrait le mieux. Je choisis finalement le noyer noir, c'est un bois magnifique qui a des affinités avec les sorciers puissants et instinctifs, mais particulièrement sensibles aux conflits intérieurs.

« Voyez-vous, si le sorcier se montre incapable de rester honnête envers les autres et surtout envers lui-même, la baguette perd ses pouvoirs de façon spectaculaires. Jumelée à un sorcier sincère et loyal, elle se montre incroyablement fidèle et étonnement efficace pour les sortilèges. Soyez très prudente, Miss Dolohov ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter. J'ai toujours pensé que le ou la sorcière qui serait choisi par cette baguette ferait le plus grand bien, cependant, méfiez-vous des autres autant que de vous-même, être condamner à faire de grandes choses ne fait pas nécessairement de vous quelqu'un de bon.

Je plissais les yeux, son regard gris et pénétrant me mettait mal-à-l'aise et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir. Je sentis Dumbledore me tapotait l'épaule.

—Bien, je crois qu'on va y aller, nos achats nous attendent et je pense que quelqu'un à très envie de gouter aux glaces de Mr Fortarôme, déclara Dumbledore en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sortis ma bourse et piochai les sept galions que coutait ma baguette.

—C'est inutile, m'interrompit Olivander en levant la main.

Je restais interdite, les joues cramoisies. Les sorciers n'ignoraient pas le drame que j'avais vécu et je fus vexée de penser qu'il le faisait par charité.

—Pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, j'eus soudain peur d'avoir été impoli mais Olivander ne s'en formalisa pas.

—Parce que j'en avais décidé ainsi le jour où j'ai crée cette baguette. Si vous voulez me remercier, terminez vite vos études, que mes oreilles se délectent du bruit de vos exploits.

Je fus à la fois flattée et crispée par ses paroles. D'un coté, jamais personne n'avait autant eu confiance en mes capacités et de l'autre, je doutais de pouvoir égaler un jour l'être que Mr Olivander me pensait devenir.

En sortant de la boutique, j'avais déjà oublié ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Ces paroles n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens à ce moment là et seule la joie d'avoir enfin ma propre baguette occupait mon esprit. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que je réalisais à quel point il avait vu clair en moi : cette baguette était effectivement destinée à accomplir « de grandes choses ».

Ma joie n'en était que plus intense car je savais que ma baguette était spéciale, je me sentais vraiment sorcière. Le soir même je dormis avec et les jours suivant, elle ne me quittait plus. Je fus déçue de ne pas pouvoir me procurer d'animal, je voulais un chat noir comme dans les contes de sorcières que je lisais à l'orphelinat mais les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés à Wool.

—Comment se passe ton séjour à l'orphelinat ? M'avait demandé Dumbledore alors que nous dégustions des glaces sur la terrasse de Florien Fortarôme.

Sa question me surpris. Je savais que le professeur Dumbledore était quelqu'un de gentil et soucieux de ceux qui l'entouraient mais je n'étais pas dupe, son intérêt et sa présence, bien que réconfortants, n'étaient dus qu'à sa fonction de professeur. Je prenais soin de garder mes distances avec lui, j'avais l'habitude que des personnes quittent ma vie au moment où je m'attachais à elles.

—Ca va, répondis-je de manière laconique en revenant à ma glace à la pistache.

—Je vois.

Lui-même mordit dans son esquimau au citron en silence, il observait les passants d'un air serein, parfaitement détendu.

—La vie chez ta tante ne te manque-t-elle pas ?

Je laissai tomber ma cuillère dans ma coupe à présent vide. Le regard dur, je suivais des yeux un jeune garçon courir derrière un ballon rouge, sourd aux protestations de sa mère. Je répondis d'une voix sans émotion :

—Avec Mrs Hurst, je n'ai connu que l'indifférence, le mépris, _la cruauté_. Pour elle, je n'étais que le monstre qui était venu mettre la pagaille chez elle. J'aurais pu la comprendre, je lui aurais été reconnaissante de nous avoir recueilli, ma sœur et moi si chaque jour que dieu faisait elle ne m'avait pas rappelé que je lui devais mon pain et mon lit. Je crois bien qu'à la fin, j'ai fini par la haïr.

—C'est ce qui t'a poussé à lui faire du mal, ce soir là ?

Mes iris vertes rencontrèrent le bleu limpide de celles de Dumbledore, comment avait-il su ? Je ne ressentais aucune gêne à ce qu'il sache que j'avais failli la tuer, quelque part, j'en étais peut-être même fière.

—Je dois cependant te prévenir, Hestia. A Poudlard, il est interdit d'avoir recours à ce genre de _moyens _pour régler les conflits, tu n'as aucunement le droit d'utiliser la magie pour nuire à autrui.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le coupai-je, nullement désarçonnée par ses remarques. Je ne crois pas pouvoir haïr suffisamment quelqu'un pour lui vouloir du mal. Avec Mrs Hurst c'était différent, je voulais vraiment la voir souffrir…est-ce mal ?

Le garçon finit par attraper son ballon, il le serra tellement fort qu'il finit par éclater entre ses petits bras, le faisant fondre en larmes.

—Ce n'est pas très charitable en effet, répliqua Dumbledore, le regard un peu plus dur. Mais c'est compréhensible, après tout, c'est le propre de l'être humain que de vouloir se venger.

Malgré ces belles paroles qu'ils voulaient rassurantes, je voyais bien que Dumbledore me considérait d'une nouvelle manière, comme tu dois sans doute le faire. Ca va te paraitre étrange mais je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, à ce que j'aurais pu faire à Mrs Hurst si les domestiques n'étaient pas arrivés, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de ne pas lui faire de mal.

J'interrogeai Dumbledore du regard et il interrompit sa contemplation en retrouvant son sourire.

—Tu me fais beaucoup pensé à un garçon que je connais. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il avait ton âge…

—Est-ce de Tom dont vous parlez ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

—Tom ? Interrogea Dumbledore, l'air surpris.

Je rougis de ma bêtise, j'avais indirectement révélé à Dumbledore que j'avais espionné sa conversation avec Mrs Cole. Dumbledore avait retrouvé son sourire bienveillant, nullement ennuyé par ma curiosité, il me répondit calmement.

—Je vois que ma conversation avec Mrs Cole ne t'a pas échappé, tu as vu juste, c'est bien de Tom dont il s'agit…mais nous en parlerons une autre fois, pour l'heure tu dois rentrer.

Le soir même, Agnès m'observait entrer dans la chambre chargée de paquets la bouche ouverte, il est vrai que j'étais assez encombrée. Je ne lui permis pas d'y jeter un œil, prétextant que Dumbledore m'avait interdit de les ouvrir.

—Alors, tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle un soir après que j'eus éteint la lumière.

Je fus surprise de voir à l'éclat de la lune, des larmes perler au coin des beaux yeux bleus de mon amie, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle m'était attachée. Je me levai de mon lit pour me glisser dans le sien, je la pris dans mes bras pour caresser ses cheveux.

—Je reviendrai pour les vacances d'été et je t'écrirai souvent.

—Tu te feras d'autres amies et tu m'oublieras.

—C'est impossible. Tu es ma première et unique amie.

—Alors restons ensemble, déclara-t-elle en se redressant soudain, je sais que tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, ce professeur t'a laissé le choix.

Je gardai le silence pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Oui c'était vrai, je pouvais très bien rester ici et vivre avec mon amie Agnès. Notre relation se fortifierait avec le temps et ce serait comme si j'avais une troisième sœur. Je vivrais comme une moldu, j'étudierais et pourrait peut-être espérer devenir gouvernante ou institutrice, gagner ma vie et te reprendre pour vivre avec moi…mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'étais avant tout sorcière, dans mon sang et dans ma chair, je ne pouvais aller contre ma nature et je sentais qu'en restant ici, je passerai à coté de ma vie. Plus tard, Agnès se mariera forcément, elle m'a un jour confié qu'elle voulait avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Je ne me marierai jamais avec un moldu, j'étais trop marqué par l'exemple de nos parents. Mais ce n'était pas la perspective d'être un jour séparée d'Agnès qui me poussait à partir.

Quelque chose au loin m'appelait et au fond de moi, je me dis que monsieur Olivander n'avait peut-être pas tord. Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment un être exceptionnel, mais j'étais sure d'une chose : je voulais vivre une vie trépidante, voyager, découvrir de nouvelle chose, connaitre de nouvelles personnes, j'avais soif d'aventure et ma chance était là, me tendant les bras.

Une semaine plus tard, je me trouvais sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, ma valise à mes pieds. J'avançais au milieu de la foule en observant les parents embrasser et serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Je me dépêchai de prendre place dans un wagon pour échapper à cette vision douloureuse. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, ni imaginer les sentiments d'un orphelin voyant un autre enfant tenir les mains de ses parents, alors que les siennes restaient vides et froides, mère me manquait atrocement, toi encore plus, tu étais en vie et nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla, chassant la tristesse qui s'était emparée de moi.

Le ciel était gris, je souriais bien malgré moi, j'étais en route vers Poudlard, en route vers ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ En ce qui concerne la baguette d'Hestia, le Caladrius est un oiseau du Moyen-Age très présent dans les bestiaires et décrit comme possédant de grand pouvoir de guérison. Ensuite pour le bois de la baguette, il a été choisi pour ses caractéristiques qu'on peut retrouvé dans le guide de JK ROWLING sur la création des baguettes, où il est décrit comme un bois instable et difficile à maîtriser.**

**Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et si vous avez des suggestions où des commentaires, n'hésitez pas!**


	5. Le dilemme du Choixpeau

**Coucou !**

Vous avez du remarquez que j'ai un rythme de publication assez soutenu, c'est parce que cette histoire traîne dans mon ordi depuis un bout de temps et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de la publier, je ne savais pas vraiment si les gens allaient aimer Hestia (moi-même je la déteste parfois^^), enfin bon, ceci pour dire qu'à partir du chapitre 06 il y aura un espace de publication d'environ 10 jours.

Je tenais aussi à remercier **Comtesse Lilith** pour son commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Sur ceux mes lecteurs, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Poudlard dans la brume glacée de la nuit. Quelqu'un vint nous chercher pour nous conduire aux barques qui ramenaient traditionnellement les premières années au château. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressentis la première fois que tu es aperçu Poudlard, je suppose que tu devais être à la fois anxieuse et impatiente. Mes sentiments étaient différents, je me sentais comme ces marins qui erraient à travers les océans durant de longues années pour finalement retournée chez eux. En apercevant les tours pointues défiants le ciel du château, j'avais cette sensation de revenir chez moi, j'étais exactement là où je devais être.

J'étais rassurée de voir le professeur Dumbledore nous attendre dans le Hall d'entrée. Il nous souhaita bienvenu en expliquant le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition avant de nous conduire à la grande salle. Je clôturait la marche et Dumbledore en profita pour me saluer.

—Bonsoir, Hestia.

—Bonsoir, professeur.

Le groupe de premières années s'immobilisa au pied de l'estrade ou se trouvait la table des professeurs. Les regards des élèves plus âgés étaient fixés sur nous, j'en ressentais un malaise grandissant qui me tordait l'estomac, je fis particulièrement attention à ma démarche de crainte de me prendre les pieds dans ma robe. Je détestais être ainsi observée comme une bête de foire, cela me rappeler les longues après midi que passaient Caroline et Charlotte à se moquer de moi lorsque Mrs Hurst me privait de nourriture en l'obligeant à les regarder manger, ou à rester debout durant des heures immobiles sur un tabouret.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix, chassant mes sombres pensées.

—Je vais maintenant vous appeler un par un, vous prendrez place sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau décidera dans quelle maison vous serez réparti.

En examinant le vieux chapeau rapiécé, j'étais sceptique. Les élèves se succédaient sur le tabouret. Beaucoup étaient envoyés à Poufsoufle et Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard se montraient plus sélectifs. Ceux atterrissaient à Serpentard avaient une expression étrange que je trouvais féroce et désagréable, ou bien était-ce juste mon imagination stimulée par mon antipathie vis-à-vis de cette maison. Nous n'en étions qu'à la lettre « B » et je m'ennuyais déjà. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle pour observer les autres élèves. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je crus reconnaître l'un d'entres eux. Assis à la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme grand de taille au visage apathique observait le petit groupe de premières années avec un sourire méprisant.

—Antonin …murmurai-je, abasourdie. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et lui, savait-il que j'y entrais cette année ? Sans doute que non mais avec cette présentation publique, il ne tardera pas à reconnaître sa cousine. Dés l'instant où je l'avais vu, une sensation oppressante étreignit ma poitrine comme si inconsciemment, je ressentais un danger.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur moi, je sentis mon sang se glacer mais lorsque je vis les autres élèves me fixer avec curiosité, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

—Hestia Alexandrovitch Dolohov !

Je me tournai vers Dumbledore qui me scrutait de ses yeux perçants.

—Veuillez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît.

Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote, je me demandais combien de fois au juste m'avait-il appelé.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder du coté des Serpentards, Dumbledore posa alors le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

—Oh, une Dolohov, inutile de perdre plus de temps alors, Serp…

—NON ! M'écriai-je, paniquée à l'idée de finir à Serpentard et surtout de devoir vivre dans le même dortoir que lui. J'étais tellement angoissée que j'en oubliais que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur moi, je vis Antonin se pencher vers un garçon aux traits séduisants et lui murmurer quelque chose. Le dit garçon me toisait d'un œil placide et calculateur, nos regards se croisèrent un instant mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, ce qui se passait sur ma tête sollicitait toute mon attention.

—Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, n'importe quelle autre maison fera l'affaire !

—En es-tu bien sure ? Tous les Dolohov sont allés à Serpentard et je détecte en toi toutes les qualités requises pour en faire partie : l'intelligence, l'ambition, le sens de l'adaptation et surtout la puissance, aucune autre maison ne te conviendrait mieux que Serpentard, tu y trouveras l'environnement nécessaire pour développer tes talents.

—Ça m'est égal, sifflai-je entre mes dents, savoir que dans ma tête j'étais finalement une Serpentard était un coup dur. Je détestais les Dolohov pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à nos parents et surtout à père, c'était comme si le Choixpeau me disait que je leur ressemblais. _Je préférerais reprendre le train pour Londres plutôt_ _que de faire partie de cette maison... je vous en pris_ ! Pensai-je très fort en espérant qu'il voit à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, je le sentais s'agiter sur ma tête. Le bruit des conversations s'intensifia à mesure que le temps passait, j'étais tellement nerveuse que je sentais le tabouret trembler sous mes fesses.

—Choixpeau, quel est votre décision ? Finit par demander Dumbledore.

Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, ta place est à Serpentard…cependant, si tu insistes alors ce sera : Serdaigle!

Les applaudissements des Serdaigle retentirent. Je me levai immédiatement du tabouret, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'en avais mal aux tempes.

En rejoignant la table de ma désormais maison, je sentais les regards d'Antonin et de son groupe pesaient sur moi. Seigneur ! N'aurais-je pas pu entrer à Poudlard un an plus tard !

Je fus accueillie par la préfète des Serdaigle qui me souhaita bienvenu en me serrant la main. Les autres élèves m'observaient d'un air curieux, je m'efforçais de rester calme face à ce comportement en pensant que c'était normal, j'avais passé plus de temps sous le Choixpeau que les trois élèves précédents réunis.

—Je savais que tu atterrirais à Serdaigle, me dit la fille à ma gauche d'un air important, une fille très belle mais à l'air pincé. C'est souvent le cas pour les chapeaufloux.

—Les quoi ?

—Chapeaufloux, répéta sa voisine, une jeune fille brune aux grosses lunettes noires. Un terme archaïque désignant un élève de Poudlard devant attendre cinq minutes ou plus pour connaitre sa répartition, récita-t-elle de manière encyclopédique. Tu y es restée précisément cinq minutes sept.

—J'ai passé seulement cinq minutes sous cette chose ! M'étonnai-je, moi qui avais l'impression que ce moment ne finirai jamais.

—Ton nom c'est Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Antonin Dolohov ? Me redemanda la fille à ma gauche en me fixant de son regard bleu inquisiteur, je sentais qu'elle allait vite devenir agaçante. Ceux assis autour de nous commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, sans grande surprise, Antonin n'avait pas l'air très apprécié.

La table des Serpentard était dans mon dos. Je pensai me tourner discrètement pour les observer mais c'était inutile, une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur moi et quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis que j'étais descendue de l'estrade.

—Il faut croire que oui, répondis-je d'un air sombre en me retournant.

—Si c'est le cas, ne devrais-tu pas être à Serpentard ?

Je compris que mon imagination n'était pas en cause, les élèves autour de moi m'observaient bien tantôt d'un air curieux proche de la méfiance, tantôt d'un air carrément hostile…parce que j'étais une Dolohov.

Tu as été à Poudlard et tu as sans doute remarqué qu'avant d'être considéré pour ses capacités ou sa personne, on est souvent jugé sur son nom de famille. Tu es entrée à Poudlard en tant que Ismée Colins, c'était le nom de jeune fille de mère. Si je t'ai privée de ton identité, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu, je ne voulais pas que les Dolohov gâche ta vie plus qu'il ne l'on déjà fait, je voulais que tu sois libre, libre d'être toi-même.

—Que ce soit clair, il est hors de question que je sois affiliée à cet individu, la seule chose qui nous lie est un nom dont je me serais volontiers passé et non, je ne devrais pas être à Serpentard car j'ai choisi d'être à Serdaigle.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'on m'écoutait avec attention. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la table mais je refusais de lever la tête, me bornant à observer mon reflet déformé dans ma cuillère en or.

—Quoiqu'il en soit, bienvenu à Serdaigle, dit soudain le garçon assis en face de moi. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Il avait des cheveux sombres assez longs, des yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence et un sourire espiègle. Je me nomme Derek Allgood, voici Irène Hopkins et Eva Graham.

—Enchantée, me dit Eva, la fière Irène s'était contentée d'un signe de tête.

Au même moment, le Directeur Dippet, un petit sorcier vieillissant et vouté se levait pour faire son discours. Pendant qu'il nous énonçait de sa voix chevrotante les points principaux du règlement de Poudlard, mes craintes s'étaient envolées. J'avais oublié Serpentard, oublié Antonin, oublié mon anxiété. J'étais juste Hestia, une première année parmi tant d'autre, écoutant le discours de bienvenu de son directeur et remarquant de temps à autre les regards que lui jetait Derek Allgood à la dérobée.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des questions, des remarques où juste envie de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, n'hésitez pas^^**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
